Class D
by rhmwt04
Summary: Cerita tentang konyolnya kelas gue tepatnya kelas D. Ini cuma buat ngehibur aja yaa bagi yg suka baca aja. Yg ga suka gausah baca. Happy Reading
1. chapter 1

WARNING!!!

HUMOR-GARING

TYPO BERTEBARAN DIMANA-MANA

HAPPY READING

Alohaa~ kenalin nama gue Rahmawati. Panggil aja Rahma , Ama , atau Amoy. Terserah kalian gimana enaknya. Yg penting jan panggil gue sayang , nanti gue baper hehehehehehehe. Gue fangirl , lebih tepatnya Kpopers. Dan gue satu2 nya kpopers di kelas gue. Sampe2 si Ubed (re : Rian) manggil gue "Artis Korea". Gue punya 2 sahabat anak kelas sebelah. Dan kita bertiga dijulukin Trio Bangcat. Fyi , gue punya pacar namanya Byun Baekhyun dari Korea. Wkwkwk ngga deng canda elahh. Dia bias gue kok. Okelah segitu aja.

 **Siska Aulia Hikmah**

Panggil aja Siska. Tapi gue sering manggil dia "Ika". Dia chairmate gue. Baik , cantik , putih , chubby , so tegar padahal aslinya rapuh. Punya pacar anak kelas G (re : Indra L). Di kelas pasti ribut terus sama Rian atau klo ga Faiz

 **Mitha Nurfridayanti**

Nama panggilannya Mitha. But , temen2 kelas gue suka manggil dia Memet. Anaknya? Baik sih. But dia itu cerewet , petakilan , ga mau diem , kerjaannya teriak2 sama ribut bareng anak cowok. Tapi jangan salah. Gini2 suaranya bagus bree. Btw , jan macem2 sama dia kalo gamau ngerasain jambakan mautnya. Klo ga puyeng , paling2 rambut lo pada rontok

 **Ica Dwi Aulia Putri**

Panggil aja Ica. Dia duduk di bangku depan gue. Orangnya bawel , ga mau diem. Kerjaannya pasti ribut terus sama chairmate nya (re : Riska). Punya pacar anak kelas E. Dia orang yg suka manggil gue Amoy

 **Riska**

Baik , rada2 alim gitu lah. Tapi dia juga cerewet kok. HTS-an sama anak kelas E. Cantik kok. Mungil juga. Di kelas pasti marahin terus Ica. Wong Ica nya aja jail banget.

 **Rini , Ana , Euis (trio kunyuk)**

Rini dia orangnya cerewet , frontal , tomboy juga sih. Dia anak racing atau apalah gitu gue gatau. Punya pacar anak sekolah lain. Bisa dibilang dia ketua nya trio kunyuk

Ana anaknya polos2 gimana gitu. Klo kata Rini sih polos2 bangsat. Dia yg paling tinggi di Trio Kunyuk. Dua temen yg lain suka manggil dia si Idoy.

Euis yg paling pendek. Dia bawel dan gamau diem. Meskipun kadang2 suka jarang konek. Hobinya bilang "I Love U" ke orang lain

 **Laeisya Anggira**

Panggil aja Eca. Anak paskib. Hobinya nyanyi. Dia juga bawel dan petakilan. Tiap hari pasti ribut terus sama anak cowok.

 **Azka Halima dan Anggun Pangestu**

Dua anak ini tipikal anak yg rajin. Disaat yg lain pada ribut kalo freeclass , mereka berdua pasti ngerjain tugas kalo ngga cuma ngeliatin anak lain doang. Subhanallah sekali pokonya

Cast cewek yg lain

-Zahra (chairmate Memet)

-Lasmini Dessy

-Elda Intan

-Nira Cicih

-Tita Nurelinda

 **Rian Hidayat**

Sering dipanggil Ubed. Orangnya? Jail , humor nya receh , suka ngegodain anak cewek , dsb pokonya. But , dia itu lucu dan suka ngehibur. Dia yg suka dijadiin tempat curhatnya Siska. Meskipun mereka ribut terus

 **Faiz , Zaenal , Aldo (trio mesum)**

Nahh ini dia. Trio mesum yg hobinya grepe2 pantat anak cewek. Mereka buronannya para guru. Klo Aldo hobinya molor terus

 **Dadan**

Dia juga anaknya petakilan dan jail banget

 **Nursoleh**

Gatau gimana ceritanya , dia jadi suka dipanggil Kucrut. Anaknya petakilan , gamau diem , dan humornya receh

 **Emon dan Yayan**

Gatau gimana deskripsiinnya , mereka sama2 gede dan jail banget

 **Jamal**

Orangnya? Gila. Sinting. Gamau diem. Jail. Humornya receh. Klo ketawa suaranya badai banget. Pokonya gitu deh

 **Umar dan Esa**

Seengganya , merek berdua yg paling rajin diantara anak cowo yg lain.

Cast Cowok yg lain

Hajir , Imam , Bagus , Ahmad , Asep , Farhan , Rendi , Idrus

 **Oke , segitu aja perkenalannya**

 **Sebenernya cerita ini pernah gue publish di wattpad dg akun : @rahmawati282663.** **Tapi disini gue revisi lagi yaa~.. See U**

 **Happy reading**


	2. Chapter 1 - Lalala Rabu?

WARNING!!!

HUMOR-GARING

TYPO BERTEBARAN DIMANA-MANA

HAPPY READING

Rabu. Gue udah was-was aja. Soalnya jam terakhir ulangan Pkn. Yg jadi masalah , ini gue ngapalin alias belajar dari pagi gaada yg masuk satu pun. Anju bat ga sih?

Dua jam terakhir katanya mau dipake buat ulangan. Padahal kemarin tuh nikmat banget. Dua jam sebelum pulang kita free karena guru nya ga masuk. Sebenernya ada tugas sih , but cuma beberapa orang aja yg ngerjain. Sisanya? Ngegosip , ngobrol , lempar2 sejadah , dan parahnya lagi , beberapa anak laki2 malah nonton bokep di bangku nya si Faiz. Edan banget njirr. Murid lucknut emang. Sebenernya gue juga dipanggil2 sama mereka suruh gabung ikut nonton. Tapi ya gue gamau. Yakali gue nonton gituan

Kelas gue berisik bat pokonya. Ya.. sebenernya sih kelas gue tuh kelas paling "populer". Maksud populer disini karna anak nya bandel2. Katanya , hampir setiap guru yg abis ngajar di kelas gue , pasti balik ke kantor nya sambil ngedumel ga jelas saking keselnya. Salah satu guru gue yg sabar nya kebangetan aja sampe pernah nampar salah satu murid di kelas gue. Alhasil , tuh guru ga ngajar berapa minggu. Yaa lo bayangin aja , si Aldo , dia duduk di depan bareng si Virgi (sekarang dia udah pindah) , eh mereka berdua malah tidur. Ini di depan tuh bener2 di depan ya. Maksudnya , duduk nya di bangku pertama. Akhirnya , karena guru itu udah mau pensiun , jadi diganti sama pak Ishak. Fyi , Pak Ishak ini sebenernya agak killer ya. Dia itu jago beladiri , dan gak segan2 buat nampar muridnya yg bandel. Pelajaran ke7 sama 8 diisi sama pak Ishak. Meskipun dia tegas , but dia itu orangnya asik. Belajar nya nerapin 3s. Santai , serius , succes. Di kelas juga suka ngelawak , dan bikin murid2 pada ngakak. Tapi klo ada muridnya yg nakal , beuh~ mantep bray. Sebenernya , hari ini hari pertama dia ngajar di kelas gue. Katanya pak Ishak tuh penasaran sama kelas gue. Soalnya ya gitu. Guru2 kan pasti pada ngomel2 ga jelas ngomongin kelas gue.

anggep aja bel pel kesembilan udah bunyi*

Ini bener2 saat yg bikin deg-degan. Kita semua udah was-was takut guru pkn nya masuk. Dan... 15 menit sebelum bel pulang , guru pkn nya baru masuk.

"Oke , karna waktunya ga memungkinkan , jadi ulangannya jadi minggu depan"

1

2

3

"YEAYYYYYY!!!!! WOHOOOO!"

Taulah itu teriakannya siapa. Hampir seisi kelas pada jingkrak2 kesenengan. Siska yg ada dipinggir gue juga udah mekik kegirangan. Guru pkn gue cuma senyum tipis ngeliat betapa girangnya anak2. Well , hari rabu yg cukup menyenangkan.

 **TBC**

 **Oke , gue tau ini pendek pake banget. Gue lagi ga mood ngetik. Jadi gue minta maaf. Chap depan gue usahain panjang yaa~ fyi , chap depan nyeritain hari kamis. Klo jadi malem ini gue up. See U**

 **Happy reading**


	3. Chapter 2 - When

**WARNING!!!**

 **HUMOR-GARING**

 **TYPO BERTEBARAN DIMANA-MANA**

 **HAPPY READING**

Kalo ga salah hari kamis atau rabu ya? Gue lupa. Pokonya kejadian ini pas 5 menit sebelum bel istirahat kedua. Lo bayangin aja. Pasti semua orang bakal mikir kalo 5 menit sebelum istirahat , guru ga bakal masuk. Yaa jadi sebagian besar anak cewek di kelas gue pada keluar mau ngambil air wudhu. Otomatis , yg dikelas tinggal beberapa orang doang. Dan tiba-tiba guru B. Indonesia masuk. Fyi , dia guru killer.

"Ini yg lain nya pada kemana?"

"Pada wudhu bu"

"Kan belum waktunya! Klo udah waktunya kan ada bel!"

"Iya bu , tadinya kirain ibu gabakal dateng"

"Udah! Pokonya ulangan harian kemarin didiskualifikasi semua. Gantinya , kalian harus ngerjain 50 lembar soal!"

Setelahnya , guru itu keluar sambil ngedumel

Btw , gue tau percakapannya dari anak yg ada di kelas. Karena gue emang termasuk ke golongan anak yg ngambil air wudhu. Darisitu gue kesel bat sumvah. Cuma masalah segitu aja digede2in. Akhirnya kita mutusin buat sholat dulu. Pelajaran abis sholat itu masih B.Indo dan guru B.Indo nyuruh anak kelas B manggil salah satu anak kelas gue. Dan akhirnya , gue sama Siska yg nemuin dia. Disana kita dimarahin. Dikatain ini itu lah. Pokonya gitu. Finally , dia nyuruh kita ngerjain LKS dari bab pertama sampe akhir dan harus dikumpulin sekarang.

 ***NEXT***

Oke , gue juga gatau ini hari apa. gue lupa. Pokonya hari ini pelajaran olahraga. Nahh , kita udah pada ganti baju kan. Dan sekarang lagi ngerumpi di belakang kelas. Tiba-tiba si Aldo lari-lari , dibelakangnya ada si Memet lagi ngejar. Ga lama kemudian si Aldo jatoh dan si Memet berhasil megang rambut dia. Btw , ini jatohnya di kursi ya. Awalnya si Memet cuma megang itu rambut doang , lama kelamaan dia tarik itu rambut terus dipelintir keras banget udah kaya orang kesetanan. Si Aldo yg kesakitan nendang2 random dan berhasil kena celana or Memet yg warna item. Setelah beberapa menit , akhirnya aksi mari-jambak-rambut-aldo pun selesai. Memet dengan gaya angkuh nya nepuk tangan seolah-olah misi udah berhasil. Sedangkan si Aldo? kacau banget tu anak. Rambut nya sampe kaya sarang burung. Asli , gue disitu ngakak banget. Gue pasti ngakak tiap liat Memet lagi ngejambak rambut orang. Kalo lo liat juga lo pasti ngakak , seenggaknya ketawa lah.

 **JUM'AT***

Kalo ga salah ini hari jum'at , soalnya gue keputrian. Nahh, ceritanya kelas tuh lagi free kan. Semua anak sibuk sama kerjaan masing2. Terus gue liat si Idrus lagi ngelipet2 sejadah warna ungu. Gatau buat apaan. Ga lama kemudian dia gendong tu sejadah seakan-akan itu bayi "Psst... Sis?" kata gue sambil noel tangan si Siska "Apaan?" tanya Siska "Tuh! Tuh!" kata gue sambil nunjuk si Idrus yg lagi nimang2 sejadah. "Sinting kali ya?" sambung gue Siska cuma masang tampang jijik. Ya bayangin aja tu anak nimang sejadah sambil ketawa2 persis orgil. Ihh liat nya juga jijik gue. Amit-amit dahh

 ***MASIH JUM'AT***

Ini lagi keputrian. Dan lo tau apa yg terjadi?

Anak OSIS adik kelas tiba2 nyamperin Siska terus narik kerudung bagian depannya. Buset dah ga sopan banget ga sih? Dan kejadian itu sukses bikin Siska ngedumel sampe keputrian selesai

"Met! Sekarang jam berapa?" teriak Siska

"Jam? Mati!"

"Hah? Maksud lo?"

"Iyaa jam gue mati"

"Ihh Met , nyaneh mah pede-an make jam paeh kitu" itu si Zahra ngomong pake bahasa sunda. Artinya : Ihh met , lo kok pede sih pake jam mati gitu

Gue ngakak. Seriously. Tuh anak muka nya emang tebel banget.

 **TBC**

 **OKE GUYS , MAAF YA GABISA NEPATIN JANJI KEMAREN , GUE GABUT BAT SUMVAH. NTAR GUE NYERITAIN TENTANG RAZIA BESAR2AN. SEE U**

 **HAPPY READING**


End file.
